<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Husk by kyloveski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119931">Empty Husk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski'>kyloveski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyman Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, Tragedy, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyman Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Husk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hoard was strong, but we were stronger.</p><p>We had already got pretty damn good at killing these motherfuckers, and the group attacking us right now wasn't too big. We had already managed to get half of them within 20 seconds.</p><p>I stab my knife into the skull of one of them right as I hear a pained yelp behind me. I make sure that the other ones are far enough away before turning to Eric to see what had happened.</p><p>"Dude, are you ok?"</p><p>"Yeah. Just keep killing these bitches."</p><p>I turn back and kill a couple more. After about another half a minute, they're all gone. Officially dead undeads. All with fatal head wounds we had left.</p><p>It was still kinda scary how we had got into this whole situation. A fucking zombie apocalypse. Who would have thought? I guess everyone. It did start in 2020 after all.</p><p>It started in late October. At first, some people had thought it was a Halloween prank, but then we remembered earlier in the year when there was Zombie Deer.</p><p>Once we realized that this was gonna be a whole thing, my friends and I decided to drive out to a warmer climate than South Park. Dealing with Zombies was bad enough, but Zombies in the snow? We didn't wanna be freezing to death in the middle of swinging our weapons at those fuckers heads.</p><p>Butters had killed his parents at the start. They weren't even turned. He was just happy he had an excuse, then he accidentally cut himself on his knife and turned.</p><p>We had lost Stan back in November. He went out to find Wendy. He wanted to bring her with us. He never came back, so we figured he had died.</p><p>Kenny died this one day that we got ambushed while looting an old store in Nevada. Eric had said it was too late to go back to get him. He had probably been reborn again in South Park if his mom is still alive.</p><p>Over the years, Eric and Kenny had finally convinced us that Ken is immortal, but he probably would be gone once his mom is dead.</p><p>Eric and I had managed to find a place to stay for a bit in Los Angeles. The YouTube headquarters was completely abandoned and no one was around for miles.</p><p>At least, that's how it was til today. A small hoard came through the neighborhood right as he and I were about to head out to find a new place. You can't stay in the same place for more than a week now.</p><p>"Wow. That hoard hit a bit harder than the last one we dealt with. Dontcha think?" I said, turning to Eric.</p><p>He awkwardly chuckles, still facing away from me. "Yeah."</p><p>I walk over to him. "Dude, what's wrong?"</p><p>"N-nothing. I just… We should get to the next safest place to camp."</p><p>"Eric." I say sternly. "There's clearly something wrong. Just tell me."</p><p>"Um…" He turns to me and shows me his left arm. There's a big, red gash surrounded by teeth marks on his forearm.</p><p>"Oh shit!" I grab his arm. "You got bit?"</p><p>"Yeah. But, we don't have to deal with that right now. We should just find the next camp and hopefully some people who will take you in, because then you can continue to survive. You can go on without me."</p><p>"But Eric. First of all, what of there are no people left? What will I do then? And second, more importantly, shit! You're all I have left!"</p><p>"Kyle. I'm going to turn into a zombie. I'm all you had. And you're all I had. But now, you're gonna need to find new people. You need to be safe."</p><p>"No. What if… What if I can extract the virus? Or, what if we cut off your arm? Then the virus shouldnt be able to get far and you should be fine!"</p><p>"Don't you remember what happened to Butters? He didn't even get bit or scratched, and he turned. It's because the virus is now in all of us. It was airborne just as much as it was bloodborne. I'm would die even if I weren't infected We don't have the medical supplies for something like this. We ran out last week."</p><p>"I… I know. I just don't want to lose you. I- fuck. Eric, I can't live without you. I need you. I… I love you." A single tear rolls down my face.</p><p>Eric gives me a really sad look and sniffles, a couple tears on his cheeks too. He wipes my tear away with his thumb and leans in to give me a chaste kiss. I instantly kiss back. He pulls away and rests his forehead on mine. "I love you too, Kyle. So you need to let me go."</p><p>He steps away from me and kneels on the ground since he's taller than me. "Kyle. I'm gonna need you to make sure I don't turn. I don't want you to have to see me like that."</p><p>"But I can't! I don't want to kill you!"</p><p>"Kyle. I basically already dead. Think of me as just another zombie."</p><p>"I…" I look at him in the eyes. "Could you at least turn around? I don't have the heart to do it if I can clearly see that it's you."</p><p>"Alright." He turns himself around and I stand over his legs, behind him, raising my knife above his head. "I'm so sorry, Eric. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Kyle."</p><p>I swing the knife down and then let go of it. He falls forward, to the ground.</p><p>I put my hands over my mouth and let out a choked sob, falling to my knees.</p><p>Eric now lays on the ground, an empty husk of the man I loved, who I only ever got to kiss once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>